norcrestfandomcom-20200213-history
History
Year 3123, Winter of the Fourth Era (Year 0) The kingdom suffers a famine during the cold months. The biggest nation starts to dwindle and population and people are fighting in the streets for food. The Noble houses are mostly unaffected within their walls, but they fear retaliation. Year 3127, Fall of the Fourth Era (Year 4) Monsters of the fabled Fae Wilds have started popping up around the nation. There are reports of them attacking livestock, though there are no reported cases of attack on humans. This also shortens food supplies. Viloris holds a coronation ceremony for King Alden the Second, for his father passed peacefully in his sleep due to age. Year 3128, Spring of the Fourth Era (Year 5) Plentiful harvest reported for Hythernia. The King Kalden is notably closed off as famine and disease spreads to the other kingdoms and does not offer help or food. There are warnings that pass around of not traveling through the desert during the summer months. That’s a common warning, but these seem different… As if there is something hiding in the deserts. Year 3128, Fall of the Fourth Era (Year 5) Highthorne reports the birth of the Eldritch Plague. They request food and aid to help fight the tide of the disease. They are refused by both Viloris and Hytherina. Year 3129, Winter of the Fourth Era (Year 6) There is talk of border aggression between Highthorne and Hythernia. The Highthorne has a noticeably bigger military than the Hythernians. Out of paranoia, King Kalden pulls any trade agreements between the two. It leaves Highthorne in a sudden lapse of food, creates a small civil war about war. Year 3130, Summer of the Fourth Era (Year 7) Seemingly, over just a fortnight. The King Kalden has disappeared and a new king takes over in his place. A council member Cassius takes his place, tearfully explaining that the King could not handle the pressure. Though, he promises to make serious changes to how they deal with things and offers a bit of aid to the Highthorne empire. Year 3133, Summer of the Fourth Era (Year 10) The name of Hythernia is no more, it has been resurrected to Norcrest. Cassius says this is the best way to rid of an old nation that was not worth the people inside of it. It is said he is popular with the people, spreading news that every member of his society is valued. The Clerics are brought out of their slumber and seem to have a state of emergency. What was that emergency? Magic. Odd folk. Cassius has spun stories with in his kingdom of dark magic being the reason their previous king disappeared. Year 3136, Spring of the Fourth Era(Year 13) Norcrest keeps itself to a closed off society, one that builds fear for different races of the world and one that builds a strong trust for the only true god, the Dawn Breaker, or otherwise known as the Lord of Light. There are rumors of pyre burnings sprouting, but not many can enter the country without running into some sort of trouble. Year 3137, Summer of the Fourth Era(Year 14) Viloris becomes highly aggressive with Norcrest, and Cassius claims the country to be run by savage folk with no sense of morality. He is joined by Highthorne, who wishes to smooth the country and bring it back to what it once was. Year 3137, Winter of the Fourth Era(Year 14) The Viloris capital is razed under Cassius’s orders and the Highthorne monarchy is very displeased, the King of Highthorne is openly against such acts. Tensions brew. Viloris falls and the land’s people are very hard to contain. Viloris had been the biggest of all three nations and is spread out through a wide desert with many tribes nestled inside. Cassius finds taming the entirety of the land isn’t worth the taxing work, he leaves most of the country side to themselves and takes the capital. Highthorne retreats and remains prickly with the Kingdom of Norcrest. Year 3138, Spring of the Fourth Era(Year 15) Cassius opens up for a truce between the Kingdom of Highthorne and Norcrest, for the better of their kingdoms. While many of the country’s ideals belittle magic and odd folk (a center of Highthorne), Norcrest wants to form a peace between the two powerful nations. As the Monarchy itself has magic and silly prophecies surrounding them… But even if all that were not true, they have a large kingdom full of devote and loving citizens willing to fight for their kingdom. Year 3138, Summer of the Fourth Era(Year 15) T'''he Capital of Highthorne falls. The castle was ambushed during negotiations of peace and Norcrest takes control of the castle. The family’s royal ancient protection made of the kingdom’s finest fighters, The Gale, were massacred. Not only killed, but any of those who escaped were hunted down. The Royal Family was slaughtered in their home, though there are rumors that one or two of the children survived. Cassius then reformed the entire continent. It was all his now. All smaller lesser known kingdoms were crushed easily and their names have been long lost. Highthorne was burned to the ground and many of its citizens who fought back were killed. The clerics seized any magic artifacts and destroyed them. There was no place for magic in this world. '''Year 3148, Winter of the Fourth Era (Year 25) Another plague threatens the Kingdom of Norcrest and famine also threatens the capital. This is blamed on the increasing number of odd folk that have started to flock to the capital for work. The Clerics use this opportunity to spread propaganda of magic and odd folk. The city gets riled enough in their suffering that something terrible starts to brew. ' ' Year 3149, Spring of the Fourth Era (Year 26) At the cusp of spring and the very end of a very long winter season, the church decides that the city needs to cull itself of strange folk and anything relating to the dark arts. Clerics took to the streets to slaughter men, women, and children of any odd folk or magical beings they saw fit. Anyone who was known to practice any magic, or anything related, they were cut down or imprisoned… But with so many people in the city there was not a lot of room in dungeons. Many were not spared and it left many poorer parts of the city in embers. It was considered a necessary culling of those who were spawned under a villainous moon mother. Gates are then closed to odd folk. This event was known as the Garrison Genocide. Year 1, Summer of the Fifth Era(Year 31) Cassius names the new era five years after the massacre and allows strangefolk back into the city. There are laws in place against magic use and things of the sort, because you wouldn’t want to start another plague… And life resumes. Tension eats at a kingdom divided, but in a world where humans outnumber odd folk 5 to 1, it's hard to create an equality.